The invention relates to cleaner/degreaser compositions and, more particularly, to stable cleaner/degreaser compositions that include a surfactant with an HLB less than 10, and an aryl ethoxylate.
While not wishing to be held to any theory as to the nature of the cleaning and degreasing action of presently available compositions, it is believed that highly or infinitely water soluble organic solvents presently used in both retail as well as industrial and institutional cleaner/degreaser compositions are too hydrophilic in nature to function effectively in removing hydrophobic “oleophilic” soilants, especially in the presence of diluting water. As the level of the latter is increased to bring conventional compositions to ready to use strength, the solvating action of the organic solvent is drastically reduced with a consequent and marked reduction in the cleaning/degreasing action required for effective cleaning and oily soilant removal.
There remains a need, therefore, for cleaning, degreaser compositions with improved cleaning and degreasing capabilities without the other deficiencies of presently available cleaner/degreaser compositions.